


your teeth in my neck

by februa



Series: in the night (she hears it callin’) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Drabble, Established Relationship, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Bites, jeno is insistent, renjun is trying to get his education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februa/pseuds/februa
Summary: Jeno is parched.





	your teeth in my neck

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 2 am. i saw this tweet (https://twitter.com/wawoodworth/status/1031227698499207169?s=21) and i could not stop myself
> 
> unbeta-ed, title from kali uchis

Jeno is parched.

 

His lips are positively chapped, his tongue is drying, and he can no longer focus on the words on the page as they all blur into one. He takes a deep breath to center himself and catches a whiff of something sweet and delectable. 

 

“Renjun,” he whines, catching the attention of the boy sitting across from him. “I am so thirsty I am about to collapse.”

 

The other boy scoffs at him and looks back down at his textbook.

 

“You just drank,” he replies in a whisper, but Jeno could hear it a mile away. “And be quiet. We’re in a library.” Jeno huffs. He was used to being scolded, but he was not used to be rejected. 

 

“It wasn’t enough,” he complains again, plopping onto his arms resting on the table in front of him. He glances up at Renjun through his eyelashes, but the boy pays him no mind. 

 

“Well, I really have to study before the library closes, so can it wait?” Renjun asks softly. Leave it to him to be so level headed and reasonable even when Jeno was being clingy. 

 

It was four months ago that the two had first met through a friend setting them up. At first, it was just a mutual exchange; Jeno would feed on Renjun and Renjun would receive Jeno’s protection from other supernaturals in return. Along the way, they began enjoying each other’s company, relishing in each and every moment spent together. They’ve been dating for two months and Jeno refuses to leave his side whether it be to ward off other grabby vampires or just to have easy access to his sweet treat. 

 

“It’ll be quick?” Jeno tries with a smug grin. Renjun looks up at him through his fringe and sighs. He knows Jeno wouldn’t give up until he got what he wanted. Instant gratification and all that. 

 

They both stand up and find an unoccupied space in the corner of the library in between shelves of untouched dictionaries and dusty encyclopedias.

 

“Only a little,” Renjun voices despite knowing Jeno wouldn’t be listening. He was already leaning in. 

 

Jeno presses gentle kisses along his neckline as a warning. His teeth sink down onto the marks still lingering on Renjun’s neck, leeching on like a lifeline. The smaller boy lets out a quiet hiss at the bite and then a sigh when Jeno sucks hungrily. 

 

Although he’s done it a thousand times, Renjun can’t ever get used to the feeling of being bitten. He doesn’t know if it’s getting bitten that’s so euphoric or getting bitten by Jeno that’s the deciding factor. All he knows is that it is indescribable and addicting, maybe just as addicting as his blood is to Jeno.

 

Jeno feeds for some time, so long that Renjun starts feeling lightheaded and weak in the knees. He’s about to tap on Jeno’s shoulder twice, a signal they’ve agreed on for when Jeno’s been feeding for too long, but before he can he gets startled by loud shoes clicking towards them. Renjun just about pushes Jeno off of him causing blood to trickle down his neck and collar uncomfortably. 

 

“Hey,” a red faced librarian stage whispers at them. He points sternly towards a large poster on a wall just behind them. In bold letters ‘no food allowed’ is printed, an apple being exed out with a red mark underneath the writing and next to another exed out caricature of a vampire about to jump his prey. 

 

Jeno puts his hands up in surrender towards the librarian. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes. The librarian just shakes his head. 

 

“This is the second time now. I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” he replies frustratedly. Neither of the boys has the energy to argue with the strict looking man so they hesitantly go back to their table and pack things up, all the while with Jeno eying Renjun’s still bloody neck. 

 

“Nice going, you absolute dog,” Renjun snorts once they’re outside the doors. Jeno sneers at the name. He hates dogs, much less being compared to them.

 

“I didn’t even get to finish studying because of you!”

 

“I really am sorry. I know you need to pass this test.” Jeno says guiltily. “But what do you say we take the studying back to my den instead and get you cleaned up?” Jeno suggests innocently, a smirk already making its way onto his face. He hasn’t had his fill just yet. 

 

“One day you’re going to absolutely drain me and then you’ll learn to be sorry,” Renjun scolds. Jeno has the decency to pout sheepishly at this.

 

“But for now, yeah, that sounds okay,” Renjun says with a smile, reaching up to kiss his frown away. 

 

(Renjun fails his test and wears a turtleneck to his classes the next day- and not just for the teeth marks.)

**Author's Note:**

> it was self indulgent. good night. and also please bother me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/guanhengs) and [twt](https://twitter.com/renhyuks)


End file.
